


Secretly Courting

by WarpedMinded



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: femslash_minis, Dating/Courting, F/F, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-06
Updated: 2012-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 13:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarpedMinded/pseuds/WarpedMinded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before a stalking Spike, there was a stalking Darla, and she had her sights set on a little red-headed teen named Willow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secretly Courting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aaronlisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronlisa/gifts).



> **Title:** Secretly Courting  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Pairing:** Darla/Willow  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Warnings:** a kiss, stalking, courting  
>  **Word Count:** 1,610  
>  **Summary:** Before a stalking Spike, there was a stalking Darla, and she had her sights set on a little red-headed teen named Willow.  
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Angel, nor any of the characters in the shows. I do not make any profit from writing this.  
>  **Author's Note:** This was a prompt at **[](http://femslash-minis.livejournal.com/profile)[femslash_minis](http://femslash-minis.livejournal.com/)** for **[](http://aaronlisa.livejournal.com/profile)[aaronlisa](http://aaronlisa.livejournal.com/)**. Requested pairing, Darla/Willow, and the three elements they wanted - _'Season One Setting, the library, fuzzy sweaters'_.  
>  **AN2:** It's not following Season One where Darla gets dusted, so I just kind of... avoided that part. XD - All errors are mine! -

:::

Darla watched through the library window at the Sunnydale High School; just observing as Buffy and her little gang of annoyances talked about how to beat the current evil that was in town. Darla's eyes flicked over to the redhead who was giggling at something the boy was saying. The laughter made the blonde vampire swallow.

When she had seen the girl trapped in the Mausoleum with her other friend, Darla was able to get a good look at her. The fear that consumed the girl made Darla's stomach roll. She didn't like the feeling of making the young girl scared. But at the time Darla didn't have much choice; so she took the boy, making it seem like she wasn't able to grab the girl in time. But it wasn't that. She just didn't want the redhead to be turned into a monster, a vampire.

:::

It was a couple weeks later when Darla was strolling out around town when she realized she unknowingly walked to Willow's home. "Willow." Darla purred, the name rolling off her tongue easily. The blonde found a way up the house, to peek into the teen's window. She knew that there must be a screw loose somewhere in her mind, but to be honest, she didn't give a damn. As most vampires didn't.

Darla's eyes followed as Willow chatted on the phone with Buffy, just talking about the day, and whatnot.

When Darla was sure the house was secure, she left for her little hideout. Tomorrow was going to be a big day.

:::

Willow pulled on her fuzzy pink sweater which had a kitten in a tutu on it. She grinned down at it for a few seconds before grabbing her backpack and heading downstairs for breakfast. That's what she always tells her friends, breakfast makes you work harder in school, and helps your brain to process faster. Of course that made Xander start skipping breakfast all together, and Buffy just looked at her like she did at Giles when he talked about smart things. Willow just shook her head and sat down at the table, digging in to her eggs and hash browns.

"Oh, dad this is amazing." She smiled up at her father who patted her head absentmindedly. Willow looked across the table and frowned when she realized her mother wasn't even trying any of the food. "Mom, you should try the food, it's good."

"Can't you see I am busy Willow? And don't you have school to go to?" Her mother frowned over the newspaper she was holding.

Willow sighed, finishing the food on her plate, and chugging her orange juice, before standing up and leaving the house.

By the time Willow got to school, she could see Buffy laughing at a joke Xander told her, and she hurried over. "What's so funny?" Just seeing them laugh brought a smile to her face.

Xander then told her the joke, and they all laughed together until the bell rang. "Library during our free period?" Xander asked just before they started walking their separate ways. 

"Totally. Giles said he needed to talk to us about something uber important." Buffy grinned around her can of soda, "But you know Giles. Everything is uber important to him."

Willow sniggered, too true, too true.

:::

Their free period came by quickly, which Xander and Buffy were extremely grateful for. Willow on the other hand, was dejected.

"I just don't understand why they make classes so short? We don't have enough time to learn a whole textbook, so why don't they make smaller books? Or, hey! Why don't they give us more school books to study over the summer?" As Willow babbled, Buffy and Xander listened to her with fond smiles.

"Wills... take a slow deep breath. You can always go to the library and find some books to study over the summer. But you know how Buff and I feel about homework on our school free summer." Xander patted her back, making Willow grin.

She leaned against him, "I know, I just wanted to see if you two were listening. I want to have a slumber party."

Buffy decided to hop into the conversation, "Ooh! Slumber party. Yay. My house again? You know mom totally loves you guys, I don't think she would mind."

"Yeah, Xander do you want to bring snacks or drinks?" As Xander was about to say snacks, Willow added in, "and not just twinkie's. You know Buffy and I don't like them."

He pouted and said drinks, making his two best female friends hug him, which cheered him up considerably.

They pushed into the library and paused when they saw Giles setting books out on the table. Willow squeaked as he hopped over to where their mentor was and sat down. Buffy and Xander walked dejectedly to the table, frowns on their faces.

:::

A couple hours after classes ended, the Scooby gang was still working on finding out who the big bad was. It was finally dark out and Willow rubbed her eyes. "I'm gonna go grab a snack from the machine, you guys want anything?" In a short time she was out of the library and headed towards the snack machine, not far away from where they safety of her friends were.

Willow almost let out a scream as Darla stepped in front of her, but a cold, pale hand shot out and covered her mouth. "Shh, don't be afraid. I won't hurt you." Willow's eyes were wide with terror as she stared at the blonde vampire. She was so scared she didn't even realize that Darla wasn't holding her, to keep her from struggling.

"I would just like you to listen... please." Willow could tell Darla wasn't lying by the way she was staring at Willow with such open honest. Willow gave a slight nod of the head, and Darla's hand fell away. "Thank you. I really need to talk to you, but we need to go someplace else. The Slayer might hear me. I don't want to fight."

While biting the inside of her cheek, Willow looked back at the library then at Darla, whose eyes were full of longing, and hope. Deep down, she knew this female vampire wasn't going to hurt her; she didn't know why, she just knew that she was safe. "O-okay. Can you just wait til we get ready to go home? You could... walk me home, and we can talk along the way."

Darla nodded, and backed up into the shadows, trusting the redhead to not tattle on her.

Willow let out a sharp breath and grabbed the snacks before going back into the library. "Sorry it took so long guys." She gave a nervous smile.

Buffy grinned, "We were worried, about to send the cavalry."

"And by cavalry, she means the buffery... wait that didn't come out as well as I hoped." Xander practically deflated in front of them all, but perked up when his friends still giggled.

Willow gave a slightly louder, more nervous laugh, "Yeah, it's not like there were vampires out there or anything." In her mind she was wincing at how horrible a liar she was. Thank goodness her friends were too busy in their snacks to care. "You think this is a good time to stop and head home for the night?"

Giles looked down at his book and sighed while tugging off his glasses and rubbing his eyes, "Yes, I suppose so. Are you willing to come in before classes?" At their groan, he held back his grin, "Of course not. I will see you all tomorrow. Anyone need a ride?"

They all shook their heads, and walked out of the library. "Buffy's gonna walk me home. What a gentleman she is." Xander chuckled, and still chuckled as he was punched in the arm with Slayer strength, "Ow."

They all looked at Willow, "Oh, my mom is picking me up. Don't worry. You guys get home safe." She hugged Buffy and Xander.

Darla came out of the shadows with a surprised smile, "You didn't tell them I was here."

"Yeah well... I don't lie, at least not very well. I believed you when you said you were gonna hurt me. Let's go. I don't want to take the chance of getting attacked when we are out in the open like little lambs. Willow got a sad look on her face as she thought of little lambs being taken to slaughter.

"I wouldn't worry. The vampires know not to mess with me." Darla said haughtily, before giving Willow a teasing wink, making Willow grin.

:::

When Willow got around the corner and up to her house, she looked at Darla with a shy smile. "I really liked learning all these things about you. I mean... you're still a vampire, but you're actually nice. So, are you like Angel, a vampire with a soul?"

"No darling. I'm still a soulless vampire. But I promise, I will not hurt you." She reached out her hand and rested it against Willow's cheek, making the redhead blush.

Darla leaned close and pressed a soft kiss to Willow's lips. She smiled when she pulled back and saw that Willow's eyes had closed.

"Wow." The redhead whispered. Willow shook her head, "I-um-I really should get inside." She was blushing brightly as she turned around and went into her house. The blonde waited til Willow was upstairs and into her room before giving a small wave goodbye.

As Darla strode to her hideout, she thought of all the fun they could have when the little redhead got older; be it good...or bad.


End file.
